Highschool
by FabinaLover2001
Summary: The popular princess, the nerd, the geek chic, the glamour woman, the jock, the goth pixie, the dumb redhead, the prankster, the smart ass individual, the handsome guy, the mathelete and the womanizer


Nina's POV

"Fabian you have to stop hanging out with the nerds!" I shouted.

"Yes Nina"

"And did you tell daddy you were taking me out?" I asked.

"Yes Nina"

"And what did he say?"

"Yes, Nina"

"Wait are the mid terms up?" I asked him.

"Yes Nina"

Hey I'm Nina, Captain of the Cheerleading Team and most popular and prettiest girl in school. My fellow cheerleaders are Amber, KT, Willow and a 3 others I don't know. Fabian here is my boyfriend and we love each other when I'm not harassing him. The rest of the populars are well obviously the cheerleading squad and Fabian, also Mick, the jock who is dating Amber, Alfie, the prankster who is dating Willow and Eddie, the handsome guy who is dating KT. Joy, Patricia, Mara and Jerome are known as the UN-popular crowd. I walked over to where the mid term results were.

"An F?!" I yelled.

"Sorry Nins" Fabian told me.

"Must be a new teacher" I whispered. "Time to teach HIM a lesson"

"Nina you can-"

"Bye Fabes" I walked up to the classroom and knocked the door.

"Come in" a teacher called. I walked in and sat on his desk. "Ms. Miller, is there a problem?"

"Call me Nina"

"Ok...so is there a problem?"

"My grade is marked F"

"Yeah?"

"I would like for you to give me a chance to prove I'm worthy of a higher mark" I said seductively and spread my legs open showing my panties. "So?"

"Ms. Mil- I m-m-mean N-Nina I-I c-cannot h-have s-s-s-sex w-w-with a-a-a 17 y-year o-old"

"Oh come on I'll show you what I can do" I smirked and took off my blazer.

"N-Nina s-stop"

"Why not have a little fun first?" I asked unbuttoning my blouse. I pulled the sides away and rubbed the sides of my boobs. "Come on my tight, wittwe pussy hasn't had any action in a while"

"I c-can't" he gulped staring at my chest. "What if someone wal-"

"I got that covered" I went to the door and locked it and shut the curtains. I walked back over to the desk and pushed Mr. Winklers face into my cleavage. "Do you want more Jason?"

"Y-yes Nina"

I smirked and put his hand on my panties and he moved his hands about. "Mmm" I moaned.

"You like?"

"Yes daddy"

"You want daddy to make you wet?" He asked. I nodded. He picked me up and sat me on the desk then unzipped his pants. I bit my lip as he guided my hand down his trousers.

Mr. Winkler's POV

I guided Nina's hand down my trousers and she grabbed my dick. I groaned. How the fuck is she so good at sex?! She put her hand in her bag and pulled out a smaller bag then handed them to me. I looked inside to find a lot of sex toys. Wow, that girl comes prepared. I took out a whip and looked stunned. "You get an A+"

"Thought so..."

Eddie's POV

So I just saw Nina walk in 's classroom with an angry face, probably getting her grades changed again A.K.A fixed. Dad would kill her if he found out, oh did I mention we're siblings? Well yeah we are unfortunately. About 10 minutes later Nina walked out of Jason's classroom then Jason walked up to the mid term results with a pen and changed one of the grades. Probably Nina's. "Nina tell me you didn't get your grades fixed again?" I asked.

"I'm back to straight A's" she smirked. "Anyway I got daddy to let us use the beach house on Saturday for the party"

"I'm so proud! My little sister is learning to use bribery!" I joked.

"We're twins!" She protested.

"I was born first"

"You pulled me back inside!"

"Ahh good times"

"How does that slut Nina get an A+ on her mid terms while I only get a B-?!" I heard Joy, the nerd mutter to her BFF Patricia.

"My sister's not a fucking slut Jenny!"

"Hey Eddie" she said dreamily. Yeah she has a crush on me, every girl in school does same goes with Nina and the boys. We're like David and Victoria Beckham.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" Nina told her.

"Where's your little crew today then Ninny?" Patricia asked.

"We're standing right behind you dumbass" KT smirked. All the Cheerleaders were wearing their uniform like usual.

Amber's POV

"Me a dumbass? Yeah right!" Patricia yelled turning around.

"She's only saying the truth" Nina laughed. Patricia turned around and punched her in the nose then Joy punched her in the stomach. Nina let out a yelp then kicked them and after that Mr. Sweet walked in with Fabian without seeing what Nina did but he saw that her nose was bleeding. She burst into fake tears and ran up to him then softly cried into him. "Daddy!" She sobbed. "They hurt me!"

"Who Nina?!" Mr. Sweet asked pissed off that his daughter got punched in the face.

"Patricia and Joy!"

"Ms. Williamson, Ms. Mercer! MY OFFICE! NOW!" He bellowed. "Nina go and clear up"

Mr. Sweet went back to his office to wait for Patricia and Joy. Nina turned to them, smirked and laughed. "I've had him wrapped around my finger for 17 years"

"Nice one Nins" Eddie laughed...


End file.
